It is known to arrange such basic insulation coverings as an intermediate layer between the subfloor, in general cement, and the walkable floor covering arranged thereover, for example a laminate covering, in order to achieve a reduction of sound generation when walking on the floor covering in the room and in particular for rooms that are below and adjacent, and moreover, to cushion the floor covering and thus to increase walking comfort.
In the introduction of the basic insulation coverings, the latter are arranged on the subfloor. In this connection, the basic insulation covering can be rolled out from a roll in, for example, the width of 100 cm and cut to the length of a room. In this connection, several basic insulation covering strips are arranged next to one another to cover the surface of the floor.
In addition, basic insulation covering squares are available that are laid, for example, in the format 80 by 125 cm.
In both cases, in the prior art, these basic insulation coverings are generally laid only loosely on the floor. For connection below one another, it is known to connect to one another the strips of the basic insulation coverings or the squares that are laid on the floor with adhesive tape on the top side and thus to achieve a closed surface. For this purpose, the squares or strips are first arranged next to one another on the subfloor and then are connected at their borders with adhesive tape.
The connection by gluing the borders with adhesive tape is of special relevance if simultaneously with the basic insulation covering, a vapor barrier is to be achieved by a combination with a moisture-proofing film. The moisture-proofing film in this connection is a component of the basic insulation covering, whereby gluing the borders to seal against moisture is necessarily provided.
It is disadvantageous in this procedure, however, that the attachment of the basic insulation covering by means of adhesive tape is expensive, in particular since basic insulation coverings are generally foam coverings with a small thickness of between 1 and 7 mm. These coverings are consequently light, and when handling adhesive tape, movement of the squares or strips with respect to one another can easily occur. Specifically, however, this is problematic in particular in the combination with a vapor barrier, since the basic insulation covering squares or strips are thus no longer snug against one another at their borders and thus form joints that optionally impair or negate the function of the vapor barrier.
In practical use, often no connection at all of the squares or strips below one another is performed if no moisture-proofing is desired. From this result the above-mentioned problems, however, since joints between the squares can develop by a movement of the basic insulation covering during the laying of the walkable floor coverings on the basic insulation coverings.
By the movement of the light basic insulation covering, for example the basic insulation covering squares, joints develop between the basic insulation covering squares, and said joints, on the one hand, form a bridge for sound and thus reduce the desired sound-proofing effect. On the other hand, however, the compressive strength in these areas is also not fully given, since the actual floor covering, for example the laminate covering, does not have any support and can give in the area of these joints.
If an especially heavy load arises specifically in such an area where a joint runs between the basic insulation covering elements below the laminate floor, for example by a heavy piece of furniture being placed there, this can thus result in damage to the floor covering. This threat is especially high if such a joint is arranged between the basic insulation covering elements below an assembly seam of the floor covering elements.
From the publication DE 20 2005 017 040, a basic insulation covering for parquet and laminate floors is known for avoiding these drawbacks, and said covering has a laterally arranged plug-in connector that produces a snug connection of the individual basic insulation covering elements with one another. In this way, it is possible in principle to allow a secure connection between the individual basic insulation covering elements both in conveyor belts and in platforms.
In practice, however, it has turned out that such a shaping is not sufficient by itself to ensure the plug-in connector against an unintentional detachment, in particular when the basic insulation coverings that are used have only a slight thickness. It has thus been shown that in covering thicknesses of 5 mm and less, the basic insulation covering elements that are connected with the plug-in connectors can become detached, especially when the latter are not resting completely flat on the floor based on their forward position in roll form or else in folded strips. The detachment of the plug-in connector and the movement of the basic insulation covering elements that are already arranged on the floor can thus occur, whereby the work is delayed.